


Bunny Ears

by Insane1001



Series: Holiday themed drabbles [6]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: EASTER FLUFF, Easter, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:12:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insane1001/pseuds/Insane1001
Summary: Dean woke up to a sweet surprise,





	Bunny Ears

**Author's Note:**

> So once again a huge thank you to @everafter-in-neverland on tumblr who helped me get this fic postable, they are a huge help and this would have been so bad without them. Should check them out on tumblr cause they are so cool!

Dean groaned quietly as he opened his eyes only to be met by sunlight streaming in through the window. Wincing, he pulled his pillow up to cover his eyes before blindly reaching for Roman on the other side of the bed. Instead of his hand meeting warm flesh however, it found a small round object. 

Pushing the pillow off his face, Dean turned with a confused frown as he looked at Roman’s side of the bed only to be met with a colourful chocolate Easter egg. A grin pulled at his lips as Dean picked it up and moved to unwrap it before a flash of colour caught his eye and he glanced up to find another one sitting beside his phone.

Putting the first one down next to the one sitting beside his phone, glancing at them his grin growing as he glanced around the room again, he rubbed at his eyes blearily before climbing out of bed, scooping the Easter eggs up to take with him. Padding over to the bathroom he found another one beside his toothbrush and later as he turned to head out of the room he spotted a fourth balanced on top of the towel rack.

Dean’s grin widened as he added them to his collection before heading to find Roman. Moving through the apartment he stumbled across a few more chocolate eggs scattered around as he went through his morning routine before he finally found Roman leaning against the bench in the kitchen, a fresh mug of coffee in his hands as he watched Dean walk into the room. 

Roman stepped forward, pressing the mug into Dean’s hands in exchange for the small pile of Easter eggs Dean was cradling. Taking the mug gratefully, Dean leaned back against the counter as sleep dragged at his limbs still and took a gulp of coffee as his eyes slid shut. Drifting between states of sleep and wakefulness, Dean didn’t pay any attention as Roman moved around him until he felt something being placed on top of his head. 

Dean blinked his eyes open and glanced up at Roman who was smiling fondly at him as he leaned in to press a kiss to the corner of Dean’s mouth. “Happy Easter.” 

Dean followed after him to steal a proper kiss from Roman’s lips before lifting a hand to figure out what had been put on his head. Rolling his eyes as he made out the newly acquired rabbit ears, he looked at Roman who gave a shrug in response as he grinned. “Gotta get into the Easter spirit, Babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a blog on tumblr @lunatic-desert-child


End file.
